The present invention relates to an educational system, and more particularly, to an educational system which is suitable for teaching operational procedures in a plant, and physical behaviors in the plant by using a simulator. A known simulation-based instruction such as a training system as shown in "Intelligent Training System GTS-PDTS" (Symposium on the New Approaches to Computer Utilization in Education) focuses on the teaching of plant operations and its system flow through the teaching of related subject knowledge in conjunction with its simulator instruction. In that system, education through simulation is performed after the learning step of the subject knowledge is completed. Also, at each step of the teaching or education, a related education corresponding to the degree of understanding by a learner is offered using a bug model as a learner's model.
The learner's model used in the above known system only contains the learner's achievement test data in the exams on the subject knowledge and the learner's erroneous operation data, respectively. In the known education system, the subject knowledge teaching and the simulation teaching are offered independently, thus without effecting mutual interference or interaction to be taken responding to the degree of understanding by the learner. It therefore lacks flexibility in a sense of a more efficient overall education. Thus, there has been a problem that the subject domain knowledge and the knowledge on the actual plant behaviors are difficult to be matched or correlated. Among learners, some are more adept at learning through subject domain teaching, while others are more adept at learning through simulator teaching. It will be a burden for those who are adept at learning through subject teaching simply to be forced uniformly to take both the subject teaching and the simulator teaching. The same occurs to those who are adept at learning through simulator teaching when they are simply forced uniformly to take both the subject teaching and the simulator teaching.